


D.O.G

by Zucchini_in_a_Bikini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based off of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Demons, Disgusting Themes, Disturbing Themes, M/M, graphic cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucchini_in_a_Bikini/pseuds/Zucchini_in_a_Bikini
Summary: Across the seven realms, disturbing rumors have been cropping up about Duke Kaiba and his grotesque appetite. From the deadliest of poisons to the most forbidden of flesh, all have disappeared down the duke's bottomless stomach.With his face changed by the powers of a certain white-haired sorcerer, Prince Jonouchi of the Kingdom of Rubidia is sent to infiltrate the estate of the notorious duke. Disguised as the world renowned chef Joseph Katsuya, he is sent into the belly of the beast to cook and serve the notorious lord. Once engaged to the man, Jonouchi is astonished to find that the shy and meek boy of his youth is no more. What stands before him is a handsome and dashing lord, plagued by a demon that curses him with an insatiable hunger for the grotesque and forbidden.But he refuses to run like a dog with its tail between his legs. He had already done that once, leading Kaiba down this dark path of sin. This time, he plans to stay until the very end.What began as a mission to steal the duke's artifact of sin soon evolves into...something else.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As seen in the tags, this fic is based off of Akuno-p's novel and the song(s). If you have a weak stomach, maybe skip over this. For those of you that can handle this, we're sure that this will be worth it. :]
> 
> Happy birthday, Seto Kaiba. We hereby curse you with an insatiable hunger for the grotesque.

“And who are you?” asked the bored servant boy as he opened the door. 

The young man standing before him adjusted his tie and straightened out his borrowed chef’s uniform. 

Clearing his throat, he replied, “I’m Chef Joseph Katsuya. I heard that your estate is in need of a new resident chef?” 

An impish smile filled the young boy’s face. Chewing his gum a few more times, he suddenly spat the wad past the young man’s cheek, flecks of spittle landing on the man’s face. The chef recoiled in disgust, earning a chuckle from the servant boy. 

“Why you little…,” he growled, wiping the spittle from his cheek. 

He’s about to raise his hand to strike the boy until he remembers that he was supposed to be playing the role of the world-renowned chef Joseph Katsuya instead of Prince Jonouchi of Rubidia.  _ Right. Can’t blow my cover before the mission even starts. _

“You don’t look like much,” sneered the servant boy, taking out another wad of gum.

Jonouchi wrinkled his nose and straightened his tie for the umpteenth time.

“I’ll let my cooking do the speaking for me,” he replied stiffly as he was led inside. 

Once the doors closed behind him, he let out a low whistle. Various dragon statues and paintings decorated the halls, each one depicting the same species. The Duke’s famed obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon was almost on par with his famed appetite, now that Jonouchi thought of it.  _ Now  _ that  _ was impressive.  _ To have two insatiable obsessions, one with food and one with dragons...He wondered if the duke had actually gotten the chance to eat one yet. 

“He never changes, does he?” he muttered under his breath. 

The young servant before him paused, his deep purple eyes trailing down Jonouchi’s features. 

“What?” the young boy asked, he expression unreadable.

Pasting on a smile, the disguised prince raised a hand in defense, clutching tightly onto his suitcase with his other hand. 

“Nothing,” he said with a sheepish smile. 

Giving the man one last suspicious glance, the boy continued to walk down the ornate hall. As they passed by the various artworks, Jonouchi noted that there were no depictions of people in neither paintings, statues nor tapestries. The magnificent blue eyed beasts—and only those beasts—filled the mansion’s interior, as if the mansion was their own cave. He supposed that that was also another remnant from the past. 

_ People are so boring,  _ sighed a young boy, blue eyes wistfully staring into the distance.  _ Why are there only people hanging on your palace’s walls and not dragons?  _ He had then devoured the last of his caramel apple, his satiated crunching filling the gardens.  _ When I’m older, I’m going to travel the world with my brother and we’re going to find a dragon.  _ The boy had paused then, looking out at the riverside and scratching his plump arm.  _ Ah, right, do you have anything else I can eat? _

At that time, Jonouchi didn’t. 

“Who’s that?” called another young boy at the top of the stairs. 

The boy absentmindedly polished the bannister, his blue eyes lazily sliding over the chef. After his initial glance, he went back to polishing the mahogany wood. 

“Our newest chef,” replied the raven-haired servant boy. 

He’s answered by a chuckle from his companion on the stairs. The boy then cleared the green hair away from his eyes and gave Joseph another glance. Once he finished his appraisal, he licked his lips. 

“Let’s see how long you last,” the servant boy drawled, dragging his cloth down the banister with a loud squawk. 

“The last few chefs were no good,” explained Joseph’s guide, leading him away. 

“So our boss ate them!” added his colleague, laughing gleefully. “He’s currently finishing up our last one—which number was he, Mokuba?” 

“The fourteenth,” replied his companion nonchalantly. 

“Ah! Lucky number fifteen!” crowed the boy, pointing to Jonouchi with a pale finger. “I’m giving you a month!” 

“You’re being too generous, Noa. He’s going to last one week before he gets devoured by our boss. He looks weak. Like a maggot,” disparaged Mokuba with a sneer. 

_ So the rumors were true.  _ A shiver went down Jonouchi’s back. Before he could run away and scream about the cannibalistic noble, Mokuba opened up the doors to the banquet hall.  _ Urk.  _ Like a heavy wave, the raw and putrid stench of something decaying slammed into Jonouchi’s senses, forcing a bit of bile up his throat. Forcibly swallowing it, Jonouchi held his breath and looked up at the grotesque plates of food.  _ If only he hadn’t swallowed.  _

Surrounded by even more white dragon statues, the banquet table stood out with its red cloth, dark stains dotting its surface. The bile quickly burned back up Jonouchi’s throat when he saw a pile of bloody bones stacked at the end of the table. A half-eaten human head stared back at him, turning his legs to jelly. The eyes had been scooped out, leaving only two gaping holes filled with maggots. Bright spots of mold crept up the discolored skin, making it look like a strange pastry. The flesh sloughed off of the bone, a greenish tint filling the once-sunny complexioned skin. Jonouchi nervously looked around and saw that the closest exit was the nearby window, for the doors behind them had been closed shut. 

“Presenting Chef Joseph Katsuya!” announced Mokuba proudly. 

The man at the center of the table removed the napkin from his lap and dabbed his fingers against the crimson cloth. A cold sweat began to accumulate at the back of Jonouchi’s borrowed uniform when he saw the blood on the man’s pale and long fingers. In all of his years working in the kitchen, only blood—fresh blood—could look that red. He began to feel lightheaded, his vision swimming before him.  _ How many people had he killed?  _ He was like a stray dog left in the woods of a madman _ ,  _ completely at his mercy. 

Slowly, the duke looked up at Joseph, blood still trickling from the sides of his mouth. Once Joseph saw the man’s face, clarity returned to him like a loud thunderclap. Amidst the rotting stench of the corpse and the fettered blood, his ex-fiancé—if that was truly him—stood amidst it all like an idol of carnage. He couldn't help but allow his mouth to fall agape. The man before him was nothing at all like the boy he had known in his childhood.  _ He was too...too stunning to be the fat child that had hungrily feasted on whatever he had been given.  _ He who had messily devoured their engagement ball’s feast, chin dripping with fat and fingers covered in bits of flesh.  _ He who had shyly shared his dreams of traveling the world with his brother and finding the most gourmet of foods to share with others.  _ He who had carelessly grabbed at their guests’ leftovers and shoved them down his throat as of his life had depended on it. 

“ ** _If I don’t finish my meal, I’ll be punished,_** ” he had uttered through a mouthful of buttered ham.

Roughly, Jonouchi is elbowed by Mokuba, snapping him back to reality. 

“You’re in the presence of one of Bewdaria’s great dukes!  **BOW** down to our great lord, Duke Seto Kaiba, Epicurean Master of the Seven Realms, Connoisseur of the Grotesque and the Uncontested King of Bewdarian Cuisine!” barked Mokuba. 

Awkwardly, Joseph bowed, still gawking at Kaiba’s changed appearance.  _ Truly, he had changed.  _ A year ago, it was said that Duke Kaiba had been bedridden and days away from death, too engorged to even slide out of his own bed. He had fed himself to excess, traveling the world with the mission of improving his country’s food culture and succeeding at the cost of his body. No one in the entire seven realms had been as corpulent nor as ill as he. Yet the man before him was the picture of peak physical health. His sleek, buttoned down jacket highlighted a muscular form, the crimson fabric complimenting his brown hair. With every movement, muscles rippled from beneath. Even his gait bespoke of strict discipline and athleticism.  _ This could not be the same man.  _

But it was. Once he had seen the duke’s eyes, he was certain that he was none other than Duke Seto Kaiba of Bewdaria. He knew no one else that had possessed that imposing height combined with those pairs of piercing blue eyes. 

Perhaps the albino sorcerer with the cursed ring had been correct. Nothing short of black magic could have resulted in such a stunning transformation. 

“Rise,” commanded the regal voice. 

_ Nothing at all like the rumored raspy and pneumatic voice the smallfolk had spoken about either.  _ Quickly, Jonouchi rose. The duke’s footsteps were slow and imposing as he walked towards him. Jonouchi attempted to still the shaking in his hands, forcing himself to look up at the imposing man. Not a hint of recognition filled Kaiba’s face as he regarded “Joseph’s” appearance, causing Jonouchi’s shoulders to slightly lower in relief. 

“Finally,” said Kaiba dryly. “We traveled all over the seven realms in pursuit of your elusive trail. I’m glad that you were finally able to find some sense and show yourself to me.”

_ How long did that sorcerer say his disguise would last? As long as he played his role, right?  _ Chuckling nervously, Jonouchi looked into his ex-fiancé’s eyes. None of the desperate loneliness from before was seen _.  _ There was only hunger, an insatiable, bloody and screaming hunger in those azure depths, akin to that of a madman. He pasted on a smile and cleared his throat.

“With your renowned er... _ tastes,  _ I’m sure you’ll give me a challenge every moment in your employ,” said Jonouchi, trying to keep the trembling out of his voice.

The duke crossed his arms, looking down at Jonouchi from under his nose. He let out a grunt of contemplation. His voice came out cold and detached, nothing at all like the shy and hesitant boy Jonouchi had known in his youth. 

“Yes, I’m sure I will. Mokuba, do we still have some of our previous chef’s entrails?” asked Kaiba nonchalantly. 

He’s answered by a happy nod from the young boy and a slight shiver from Jonouchi. 

“About ten feet left of it,” replied Mokuba gleefully. “It’s perfectly aged with orange and purple mold.”

Kaiba ran his tongue over his lips, licking away the remaining bits of blood, almost as if he were savoring the deceased chef’s entrails.

“Good. I'm sure Mr. Katsuya can do something with that and the Bujingi Centipede venom we have stored in the cellar,” he said with a glimmer in his eyes. His gaze then turned towards the man in question, a hint of challenge sparking those blue depths. “Right?”

“R...right,” gulped Jonouchi, trying to keep his lunch down. “Can I...er...unpack first?”

A flicker of irritation filled the crimson-clad duke’s features. Regardless, he waved dismissively at the man.

“Be quick. My meal is turning cold. Mokuba, show him to his room. Whatever the previous chef had now belongs to him.” 

“Yessir!” called the young boy cheerfully, bounding away. 

Just as Jonouchi was about to follow, he was stopped by his new employer’s voice.

“Joseph?” he called.

“Y-yes?” the young man replied, his back straightening.

“Displease me and you’ll find yourself on my table with a venom drenched apple in your mouth,” threatened Kaiba with a wolfish grin. 

Jonouchi turned around and nodded, his limbs turned to jelly. 

“Y-yes, my lord,” he stammered.

“I’ve an appetite for human flesh drenched in poison as of late. Remember that you’re always on the menu.”

Kaiba gave Jonouchi a cold facsimile of a smile, the light not reaching his eyes. He then waved him off. Gripping his suitcase tighter to chest, Jonouchi turned around and began walking towards the door and away from his ex-fiancé.  _ A monster.  _

“Oh, and Joseph?” 

Jonouchi swallowed hard, turning around. He wondered how Kaiba would have said his real name in that voice of his, all cold and commanding. But he supposed that once his cover was blown, he’d find himself on a platter.

“M-my lord?” he wheezed, the stench of the corpse returning to his nostrils. 

He’s answered by a dark chuckle, the duke clearly enjoying his fear and unease. Before saying anything, he held Jonouchi’s gaze and began to lick off his bloody knife, multiplying the fear in the disguised chef’s chest. 

“Do you have anything of palatable interest in that suitcase of yours?” Kaiba asked, a bit of curiosity in his tone. 

“Er...n-nothing but the special medicine I’ve had since I was a child,” answered Jonouchi awkwardly. 

He’s answered by a harrumph and the sound of the duke stabbing his fork into the maggot infested socket of the previous chef. 

“Perhaps you could flavor one of my meals with it someday,” suggested Kaiba as he began to resume his grotesque meal. “Like in a soup.”

“Er…”

After he nonchalantly crunched away at the maggots, Kaiba began cutting into the remains of his last chef, the silverware scraping against the gristle and bone.  _ Scritch. Scratch. Scritch.  _ Each scrape brought a chill down Jonouchi’s spine. 

“Truly, there is nothing interesting left to eat in this world,” Kaiba mused quietly, taking a sip from his glass of wine.

The glass tantalizingly twinkled in the light, seemingly free from all imperfections. Despite its simple design, Jonouchi had been warned of its dangers by the sorcerer. A vessel of sin it was, capable of destroying an entire village with the plague it carried within its body. Giving Kaiba one last look, Jonouchi hurriedly followed after Mokuba, the sight of the bright red wine glass burning in his mind.  _ Perhaps this mission would be harder than expected. _

“Took you long enough,” muttered Mokuba as he began to walk down the halls.

Running to catch up to him, Jonouchi felt the beginnings of another nausea attack. Maybe he  _ was _ weak. But he had to see through this mission to the end.  _ After all, where else would he go with a changed face like this?  _

“You better hurry,” sneered Noa as they passed by him. “Our great boss doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially when he's hungry.”

“And he's always hungry,” added Mokuba with a dark chuckle. 

As Jonouchi ascended the stairs, he couldn't help but feel that he was descending deeper into the bowels of Hell. 


	2. The End

The End

“...pathetic...even now,” murmured Kaiba as he looked down at his meal. 

Alone in the dining room, with the sunset painting his walls a bloody red, Kaiba sat before his most scrumptious meal. Better than dragon. Better than filet mignon with foie gras sauce. He picked up his fork, contemplating it for a few more moments. The metal shone in the dying sunlight, casting silver flecks on pale skin. Jonouchi’s bare body, drizzled in hemlock poison, was splayed on the table. His body seemed to quiver and ripple, but it must have been a trick of the light. A bright red apple, dipped in wine, was placed in his mouth. Saliva seemed to drip from his chin, but Kaiba was certain that it was just excess wine. The duke marveled at the freshness of his flesh, imagining their soft and supple texture. 

And then with a deep breath, he plunged the sharp fork into Jonouchi’s open eye socket.  _ Shnk. _

The delicious squelch and the still-fresh blood that oozed up from the head sent a thrill down Kaiba’s spine. He had always loved eating eyes. They varied from the hardened shells of the Bujingi centipede’s to the surprisingly soft and pliable eyes of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But human eyes...he found those the most delicious. With the texture of a particularly hard boiled egg on the outside, once it was popped, a slightly sweet and viscous jelly would ooze out. The flavors especially sang when they were poached with his special wine, like now. 

Twisting his fork, Kaiba teased the eye out of the socket, careful not to crush it. After all, the most satisfying part about human eyes was getting to pop them in your mouth, savoring the jelly inside. He observed the brown eye in the light, admiring how it seemed to light up, even as it wept blood.  _ Beautifully pathetic.  _ Opening his mouth, Kaiba slowly slid the eye into his mouth. He rolled it around his tongue for a few moments, licking the blood off of the eye. It seemed...slightly bitter compared to the rest of the human eyes he had consumed before. 

_ Must have been the poison,  _ he thought as he slowly bit into the eye. More tangy blood squirted the inside of his mouth. He closed his eyes and chewed. Even if the poison would further weaken him, eating his 15th chef would be worth it. 

Really, it was a true pity. He had actually enjoyed Jonouchi’s creativity with his meals. A pang filled his stomach as he thought back to his suggestion of using Jonouchi’s medicine in a meal. Perhaps Jonouchi had wanted to “save” him.  _ What a fool.  _ Slowly, Kaiba swallowed the eye, licking his teeth to find any final traces before continuing. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the head before him. With one eye, Jonouchi stared back up at him. 

Kaiba held his lifeless stare for a few moments, running through their final moments. 

Jonouchi had entered the dining room with two bowls of curry and rice, earning a raised brow from his master. Was one flavored differently than the other? Kaiba didn’t like to repeat the same meals. Sniffing the air, Kaiba’s eyes further widened. This was...this had been their favorite meal to share back then. All alone in the rainy country of Rubidia, Jonouchi had crept into his room and introduced him to the simple fare. Fresh jasmine rice and shrimp curry. 

The memories made his heart twinge with pain. 

“I was thinking we could eat together,” offered his chef awkwardly. “I’d like to know you more.”

_"Let's eat together."_

Surprise filled Kaiba's eyes as Jonouchi moved to serve him, not looking at his reaction to perhaps save him some grace. A pause followed as he contemplated Jonouchi’s offer. 

_ Just like old times.  _

“A meal always tastes better with someone. That’s what you used to say,” said Jonouchi with an awkward smile. “R-regardless, I may have overstepped myself.”

Kaiba stared at his awkward laugh and loud head scratching. To eat with someone...Their entire family, save for Mokuba, had been cursed with the Gula plague from the glass before him. Forced to constantly eat, lest they be tempted to swallow inedible and deadly objects, his family’s manners quickly declined. Thinking back to those days filled him with resentment. Never would he be reduced to living like livestock again. 

Seeing his scowl, Jonouchi backed away. 

“E-er, I-I’m sorry. A-as your chef I just—”

“Stay,” ordered Kaiba with a finality. 

Jonouchi stiffened. 

“Grab yourself a seat and pour yourself some wine. I agree that it’s time for us to talk.” 

Jonouchi’s shoulders slumped in relief. Quickly, he grabbed a chair and set it in front of Kaiba. He placed his own plate before him and generously filled his glass with wine, awkwardly chuckling when a few drops spilled. Kaiba sneered. As always, he never changed. 

“At least I wasn’t as messy as you were when I found you in the wine cellar,” joked his chef. 

Heat filled Kaiba’s cheeks and he shoved his wineglass in Jonouchi’s face.  _ The same night that he had drunkenly confessed that he had known that Joseph was actually his ex-fiancee. _ He didn’t know what had possessed him to crawl into the cellar like that, dressed in his silken nightclothes. To have drunk half of the year’s white wine all in the span of an hour...the thought sickened and disgusted him. Not only that, to have Jonouchi carry him back to his rooms like he was the town’s local drunkard...Perhaps he didn’t have as much control over his demon as he had thought. 

“Pour,” he growled. 

“It’s alright,” said Jonouchi. “All of us, even gourmets like you, overindulge in alcohol sometimes.”

Being compared to him made Kaiba want to pull away in revulsion. Yet he kept his hand still as his wine glass was filled.  _ Overindulge.  _ Was Jonouchi being kind for his sake? Fifteen wine casks. Fifteen bloody wine casks had gone down his throat without a single care, staining his clothes and drenching him in their heady scent.  _ Overindulge. _ As the dark crimson wine filled his glass, he glared at his ex-fiancee. 

“Dogs like you couldn’t even tell the difference between Dark’l’Magi and Blue Eyes White Wine,” hissed Kaiba as he set his glass down. 

Jonouchi’s lip twisted, filled with a retort that he decided to swallow. Delight sparked in Kaiba’s chest but he made sure not to show it.  _ Even now, Jonouchi feared him. _ Once his chef sat down, Kaiba sat back and looked at him. He didn’t know what magic Jonouchi had found, but his face had entirely changed from before. It was leaner and plain, a collection of forgettable features from his flat nose to his thin lips. Only his eyes remained recognizable. 

“Why are you really here?” asked Kaiba. 

His chef looked at him in feigned surprise. 

“To see how you’ve been doing, of course! I heard that you were on the verge of death!” answered Jonouchi quickly. 

Kaiba sneered. 

“So you didn’t come here to steal my wine glass?”

A squeak escaped from his chef’s lips. 

“N-no…! Of course not!”

He was answered by a scoff. 

“Enough with the theatrics. After our engagement feast, I thought you never wanted to see me again,” muttered Kaiba, staring into his dark wine. 

Jonouchi’s silence was enough to confirm Kaiba’s deductions. 

“Hmph. Who sent you? Your father? Brother?”

The prince of Rubidia froze in fear, looking down at his meal. 

“Answer my question,” demanded Kaiba as the question steeped in silence. His grip tightened around his wine glass.

“A sorcerer! A Netsuma sorcerer! He kidnapped me and changed my face!” blurted out Jonouchi. “I-I volunteered because I didn’t want to be his prisoner anymore!”

Calmly, Kaiba sipped his wine.  _ Dry. With a hint of citrus. As expected of fine Dark’l’Magi from the distant Full Moon Kingdom. _ With a soft  _ clink,  _ he placed it down. 

“I see,” he murmured. 

“B-but I won’t,” breathed Jonouchi. 

“Mm?”

Jonouchi looked up at Kaiba and then back down at their meal. His eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and desperation. 

“I genuinely enjoy being in your presence,” confessed the prince. “That’s why...that’s why I want to keep on serving you.”

After a few moments of holding Jonouchi’s gaze, Kaiba let out a  _ hmph _ . 

“You didn’t seem to enjoy my presence when I was the fat child messily devouring all of the food in sight.”

“Th...That...I was...I was scared. I liked being with you in private. When we talked about the future and your plans to travel the world,” confessed Jonouchi. “That banquet...I never knew how much you had suffered before that.”

_ His father skewering his mother, her bloated frame unrecognizable from her portraits. Her blood splattering the walls and over the body of the servant she wanted to eat. His mother roughly shoving food down his throat as his brother wept in his bassinet.  _

_ “Eat…! EAT, DAMNIT! WE MUSN’T DIE!”  _ screamed his mother, her eyes bulging from her sockets. 

Kaiba shook his head. That was another person. He raised his glass, the light catching the glass. When he contracted the demon inside, that person had died. 

“Then serve me by eating this meal with me. It’s getting cold,” commanded the duke.

Relief filled Jonouchi’s shoulders and he picked up his glass. He raised it up to Kaiba’s. A wavering smile filled his lips. 

“To our last supper,” said Jonouchi softly.

“Last..?”

His chef nodded.

“Our last meal with this deception and our first meal as Prince Joseph and Duke Kaiba.” 

Kaiba returned the smile with a toothy grin, flashing his bloodstained teeth. 

“May you continue to serve me.”

_ Clink.  _

Returning to the present, Kaiba delicately worked out Jonouchi’s remaining eye. Throughout their shared meal, he had tasted an unknown, bitter yet tangy poison. He wondered if Jonouchi had also flavored his own curry with the poison. It wasn’t particularly pleasant, even for his palate. But diluted, he supposed it carried its own unique charm. Like right now. First the eyes and then the savory fingers. With fingers that had touched every repulsive thing in his kitchen, Kaiba was certain that they would be delicious. He could almost tremble with excitement. 

Yet, a part of him missed seeing those fingers in action. Kneading moldy dough. Sawing at fleshy ribs. Draining fettered blood... 

_ “You fool…!”  _ he had uttered at the end of their meal. 

The light from Jonouchi’s eyes slowly faded as he slumped deeper and deeper into his seat. A pang filled Kaiba’s stomach. Whatever he had poisoned their meal with was potent, enough to cause his demonic-enhanced stomach pain. He bent over the table, staring at Jonouchi’s lifeless body. Gritting his teeth, his thoughts spun.  _ A murder-suicide.  _ That had been Jonouchi’s plan. 

With one hand, Kaiba had stroked the chef’s cheek that was growing colder by the minute, his nails grazing the skin. 

“You’ve run away from me again,” he accused, trying to keep the shaking out of his voice. 

_ Everyone, everyone had left him besides his brother. Was he that repulsive?  _

Returning to the present, Kaiba ate Jonouchi’s other eye with the same careful slowness. Tasting the flesh of someone he had once loved...there was nothing like it. He supposed that that was the one thing he had not yet tasted yet. Love. He bit into the eye then, savoring the blood that filled his mouth. Far too quickly it had vanished down his throat, never to be seen again. Licking the insides of his mouth, from the roof to the back of his teeth, he tried to find the remaining traces of the eye.  _ Nothing.  _

“You’ve run away from me again..,” he said in the silence of the dining room. “Just like a dog with a tail behind your legs.” 

He licked the blood off of his fork and slammed it into Jonouchi’s nose, tearing it away. The satisfying sound of crunching cartilage and tearing flesh did little to assuage Kaiba’s growing anger. 

“But now, you won’t ever run from me again,” hissed Kaiba as he crunched the bloody nose between his teeth. 

Never, ever again. 


End file.
